


sweet love for planet earth

by orcamermaid



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Horror, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gross, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcamermaid/pseuds/orcamermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, fairly nonsensical drabble. The "Gross" tag is there for a reason, but there's nothing too explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet love for planet earth

You drag yourself onto the shore and watch the water grow black where you waded through it. You smile, all rotting teeth and chapped lips, and walk until your feet bleed. Your blood sizzles and eats through the hot concrete of the road, and you laugh and dance and watch crimson acid destroy everything you touch. You are a nuclear blast in slow motion. Flowers wilt beneath your feet, and as you brush your hands over the trunks of mighty trees they grow weary and withered. Your skin is slick with putrescence, a nebula of yellow-green-grey, and at night you lie beneath the stars and trace the outlines of the sores on your arms with broken fingernails. You ooze blood and oil and acid, running down your face in pearlescent droplets. Your eyes are bloodshot with yellowing sclera. If you close them you can feel the pull of the others, and you could find them if you wanted to, could walk the earth to the lady in red or the man with the sharp black suit and the sharp black beard, but there’s no need. You have all the time in the world, so to speak.


End file.
